Amaka Hiden: The Golden Flame
Disclaimer This story takes place approximately eighteen years ago. It is a one-shot Gaiden of the events that led up to the death of Buster D. Amaka. Everything here is not accurate as I don't have a precise timeline of the communities positions and/or events twenty years ago. I'm trying to keep this revolved solely around my characters from back then, as well as those associated with this event. Special thanks to User:DamonDraco and User:Dragon Lord Erin for volunteering their characters and a helping hand so that I wouldn't be burden with writing a single-handed story. The secondary purpose of this story/roleplay is for, as Daz states, references. It'll help avoid confusion when I start writing things out on Amaka's page later on and I'll have already done a flashback for it. Summary Uninvited Guest Click this for climax On the rough seas of the New World, a mini-fleet of ships rode its currents. The winds, strong enough to push each of the ships along their way. Four ships, each side by side as though they planned to sail this way. Each of the ships possessed its own unique shape and size, but neither larger than the one that sat in the middle, the main vessel of the fleet. Yes, this was a large Pirate crew. At the deck of the main vessel, three women stood tall one further to the back and the other two on each side of a woman who'd been standing on the railing of the deck. They all had their gaze straight ahead at an island upon the Horizon and with each passing moment, they inched closer and closer to its vicinity. As mentioned, everyone's view was pinned on the island up ahead. But the woman standing above the rest of the women had her sights set on something much more specific. It was a flag waving on the tallest building on the island and even from the distance she was at, the woman saw it in all its glory; the Marines. Her rich gold eyes locked onto the building its flag and her facial expression slowly began to change as her ship got closer to the land. --- "Sir! We've spotted a small fleet of Pirates ship nearing the docks!" The man's hand was held tight against his forehead, a saluting pose used when speaking to a ranking member of the Marines. Behind a desk, a man with a fairly long beard had been attending to the many papers stacked on his desk. "Damn." He said, standing to his feet pushing the papers aside. "She found out?! Just hours before we were to set out for Impel Down, too." He slammed his hand on his desk, knocking a cup over spilling all of its contents onto the table. The man's head had been filled with the thickest veins of all. "Where in the hell is Wynn? Get that damned Bambina in here too!" "W-we haven't seen Vice-Admiral Wynn since earlier today. And B-B-Bambina may be downstairs, in the training hall." The Marine soldier stuttered. "W-would you like for me to call back up, sir?!" He glared at the officer. "Back up? For what?" "That f-f-f-f-fleet of Pirate ships sir... the main ship i-in the middle. Th- its, the flag it belon-" Before he could finish the sentence the man had his hands at the soldier's throat. He lifted him off of the ground and squeezed it tighter. "I don't need help running this. We'll take care of them, any pirate who sets foot on this island will die a fabled death. I didn't tell you to make suggests, I told you to go and get Bambina and find Wynn." Throwing the man to the ground he ran off down the hall calling both of the men's names. "Baaambinaaaa, Wynnnnnn!!!!!!" "Pirates, they're so damned persistent." He mumbled, turning back to his desk. Lifting his leg and kicking it the desk went crashing towards a nearby wall, breaking apart. The veins in his head much larger than before, an obvious sign of frustration. The door of his office came flying open shortly after the crash. "Is everything alright, Eldric-sir?!" His head turned after hearing his name, but his facial expression remained the same. "Captain Harley, having you here is the best thing I've gotten in the past ten minutes. Head down below and prepare for battle. I don't want any of them getting close to this place." "Easy." Harley responded and turned to exit the room. "Harley, do NOT take them lightly. I'm expecting you to go full throttle." With that, Eldric dismissed the captain and placed his view out the nearby window. He now watched as the Pirate ships inched closer and closer to their island. From his pocket, he pulled out a Den Den Mushi, slight resembling himself. Purururu Purururu Purururu "Ca-lank." Eldric squeezed the small snail even tighter than before. "Wynn, I have no time for your shit right now. Meet with us at the docks.... NOW!!!!" His final word was screamed, spit flying out of his mouth as he did and the Den Den Mushi mirrored it as well. ---- Breath. A punch came through. Breath. Another punch came through. The man, who at this point in time had shorter hair and beard, continued to repeat his punch, knees bent shoulder-length apart. This was Bambina, a Commodore of the Marines and part of the ship’s crew. After ten punches had been done, Bambina suddenly stopped and laughed out loud, doing a flex with both legs. “Alright!” He beamed, smirk wide, and bent his knees once again. Even if he could feel all the auras approaching… ever since some time ago, actually, Bambina knew his compatriots would take care of the job- “S-Sir!” A soldier burst through the door, sweat running down his frame. Bambina eyed him with a frown, “P-Pirates, we require you to f-fight!” The man was panting heavily, leading Bambina to lower and raise his hand. “Calm down, son!” How unfortunate, for his training to be interrupted… it mattered not, Bambina would just train while fighting these people. With a smile, he gestured for the soldier to guide him. The soldier calmed down and took a deep breath. "This way, sir!" He shouted, waving his hand to have the man follow. "The Vice-Admiral wants both you and Wynn down at the dock to confront the enemy. He's headed that way now." --- Down in the bar sat Wynn Godukera, a beast of a man that towered over most of the Marines. He sat, nursing a drink as he heard something in the distance, his name. He groaned as he names being screamed somewhere in the building, one of the not so amazing perks of great hearing. Clearly, someone needed him for something and it sounded somewhat urgent. He sighed as he stood from the table he was seated at, tossing some gold on the table and grabbing his drink, he began walking out of the bar. It was then that his Den Den Mushi began to ring. He quickly removed it and answered only to be met with barrage of screams from Eldric. “Docks, got it.” He replied very casually as he picked up the pace. He burst through the doors and out to the front of the marine base only to spot a ship on the horizon. He focused, using his enhanced eyesight to spot the flag. “Son of bitch.” He cursed. “And here I thought this was going to be a relaxing day.” ---- Twenty Minutes Later At The Dock... Finally, at the dock of the island four ships stationed themselves but the women remained on the main vessel. Upon docking, they met face to face with a platoon of Navy soldiers all holding their firearms and swords towards the crew of women. At first, all of the soldiers were fearless and didn't back down an inch. In almost perfect sync, they all cocked their guns. "T-that flag!" One of the soldiers called out. "I know that Jolly Roger! And that ship, it's the Crowned Princess." Another shouted. The first soldier took a step back, hesitating if you will. He pointed to the women, no, the flag of the ship then his finger began to shake. A staggering, no, an overwhelming sensation of fear purged his body like some sort of virus. Finally, he gulped and went on, "The... Royal Pirates!" "Commander of the Third Division, [[Gallon Margie|Gallon The Breeze Margie]]. Commander of the Second Division and the Captain's younger sister; [[Buster Date|Buster Date, the White Flash]]. Commander of the First Division, First Mate of the crew, [[Bonney Anne|Bonney Anne, the Explosive Electro]]. And finally... The Captain of the crew, Buster D. Amaka, Amaterasu, The Sun Goddess. Three of the strongest captains here.." It was as the Marine soldier stated, all four of these women standing before him, were all members of the Royal Pirates. A pirate crew that had been gaining notoriety in their originating sea, the grand line, and even the early portions of the New World. Gallon Margie, eater of the Fuu Fuu no Mi. A Logia devil fruit user with the ability to generate and manipulate the forces of the wind. She served two years in the Marines and reached the rank of Lieutenant Commander, before defecting and joining Amaka's crew with all of her knowledge. Buster Date, eater of the Rato Rato no Mi. Another Logia devil fruit user with the ability to generate and manipulate light to her liking. Date has robbed over ten Marine vessels, wiped out restaurants all across the Grand Line, and even tried stealing a World Noble's dog so that she could return it for the reward. Bonney Anne, the first mate and most brutal of the crew. A human of decent, known for her unique use of Electro, an ability utilized by all Minks. Just a few months ago she beat the hell out of a Celestial Dragon, dropping her off at the welcoming rug of Death's Door. Why? She called her Captain scum and one of the ugliest creatures in the sea. While the soldiers were stunned by the appearance of the Royal Pirate crew, Eldric had finally reached the main area of the dock. His upper body was bare, showing off his fine muscular build and his beard falling right in front of his chest. "Buster D. Amaka..." His expression was filled with some sort of annoyance, which he was having to deal with pirates at this current moment. He surveyed the other three pirates and shook his head slightly. Almost as if he were disappointed. "Seems you didn't come alone, you bought the entire crew." Amaka remained in her position but lifted her hair from off of her shoulders over her back. A tight-fitting gold accessory locked around her neck. Even with her slight movements her eyes remained locked on the man in front of her. A menacing gaze as if the fury of a thousand warriors resided in her pupils, yet, she was but a single woman. Finally, her lips split apart, "I don't want to hear that shit, Eldric. We made a deal!" With each word that came out of her mouth, more emphasis was placed on it. "WE MADE A DAMN DEAL! I traveled, to the East Blue for you... To take care of something FOR YOU, in return for releasing my sister." "Hm.. your sister? No, no, no." With his pinky finger, he reached into his ear and began to twist it, cleaning it of whatever contents were in it. "Your sister is right there, Amaka." He stated, pointed to the fellow dark-skinned woman on the ship, Date. "That girl isn't your sister. But honestly, could you blame me for pulling a trick as though I were a Pirate? You lent me quite the hand taking Brenden down. But I never had intentions of releasing that Pirate friend of yours." Eldric sighed, her execution will not be on the scale of Gold Roger, or even Ace. But, it will shine a light on the world. Letting people know that even if you are a woman and choose the life of a Pirate, you will not be spared either." "Every crewmate that sails under this Jolly Roger is a sister of mine. Blood relations mean nothing to me." Amaka remained firm, standing tall following her words. "Decades ago, there was a man with that same mindset. He called every member of his crew his son. Challenged the Marines and guess what happened... He fell. Considering your current situation, you are following quite closely in his footsteps. If history is correct and bound to repeat itself one way or another, you will fall here as well." A sudden breeze pushed past the two groups that faced each other. "I'll ask once then. Return Hoshiko to me now and we can reframe from any worthless bloodshed." "Worthless bloodshed? That's some heavy context coming from she who slayed a man all for the sake of her crewmate's return. And came here, thinking she'd get that same crewmate back with the simple use of words." Eldric smiled as he spread his legs apart and took up a martial artist stance. "You truly are what breaks the scale and defines a woman from a witch." Phew. The sound of very fast movement breached the two forces' ears. Date held her leg, which was glowing bright white, at the right side of Eldric's face. A powerful and fast kick was delivered to the man's face sending him flying across the dock, crashing into a nearby building. "Sorry Amaka!" Date exclaimed with an innocent look on her face. "But he started making me angry..." Anne stepped up next, punching her left hand into her right palm. "Alright, Amaka. Leave this fart to me, I'll kick his ass. You go and find Hoshiko." "No." Amaka answered, now looking at the wall Eldric has crashed into. "He isn't here alone. I'll need you and Date to help deal with his subordinates. Margie, you go ahead and head to the base and look for Hoshiko." Following Captain's orders, Margie vanished into thin air. "I'll deal with Eldric. Hoshiko isn't the only thing on the line, but also our respect and pride." "Pirate Scum, attacking our base." A voice rang out from the steps to the dock. Before them stood the beast that was Godukera. His presence was fierce and piercing, even without killing intent most of the marines shuddered at his unwavering voice. "I had hoped that you knew better than to come here but I guess some people just don't understand." He sighed, narrowing his eyes. A thunderclap was heard as his body was surrounded in a cloak of lightning, it flowed and coursed around him. Then a blade of electricity formed next to him, standing at almost his height, it floated beside him. "Looks like the Hunt is on." He roared. "BAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!" A laugh echoed from nowhere, a figure back-flipping from within... barrels? "Ho Ho Ho!" He sung with each flip. The way he moved made the ground itself tremble, the docks' wood shake, and Pirates' hearts thunder. "Ho Ho Ho," Yet, none of these suffered any damage from his crazy entrance, for he was Bambina, the Master of Martial Arts, who not only fought, but danced a battle of justice and fun. "Huoooooh!" With a final back-flip, Bambina spun his heels, almost teleporting around so that he was now facing those meant to be his opponents. His fists stood solid against his hips, and then, his feet touched the ground, almost like a whisper. A whisper which birthed a loud scream, the waves of the ocean erupted. And then, as the sound of those events came, a gust of wind surged, pushing many of the dock's ships away. Bambina revealed himself to be in a fighting position, his knees bent, his muscles flexed, and both his arms held out in open palms. "Allow me to teach you... what it is to feel a fight!!!" He roared. "Seems everyone's here..." A noticeable voice howled from the nearby crashed wall. From the rubble, dusting himself off Eldric emerged standing tall with very minimal scars. He looked to his left and there stood Bambina. He was as excited as ever and pumped up as ever. Bambina, a Commodore, holding the position for quite some time despite all of his accomplishments. He was personally chosen by Eldric to accompany him with the handling of G-5. A talented martial artist who complimented Eldric's own style very well. Then to the right of him, Godukera a fellow Vice-Admiral. Who'd volunteered his hand at the G-5 facility, something he did throughout all of the Marine locations. Eldric didn't get to interact with him as much, he didn't really know too much about the man but decided to trust him because of his ranking alone. "We'll take them all separately then. It is as Bambina stated, allow us to teach you all, what it is to feel fear of being out of the Blu Seas." Deciding Battles Grandmaster vs The Mink Anne leaped from the front of the ship facing the one man who'd taken up a martial artist pose. She looked him up and down before placing her hand on her hip. Initial sizing up was something Anne had done to all her opponent's she'd take seriously in combat. Usually, she had no problem jumping in head first trying to rip off her foes head within just seconds of standing face to face, but she knew this situation was much different. "Bambina." She stated, as though the two had met once before. This, however, was their first meeting ever. Her possessing knowledge of his name was more than a sign of her having undercover knowledge. Light would shine upon the reader as they'd recall an honorable mention earlier. The Royal Pirate's Third Division Commander was an ex-marine herself; Margie. So, of course, she'd share all of her knowledge with the members of her crew. "A martial arts master." Again, more information she had no business knowing. "I'll have a kick-ass time with you!" She shouted, lunging forth at the man with her fist balled up and shrouded in electricity. The image of Mengis and Foxpack crossed Bambina's mind upon seeing Anne demonstrate her power. And even as she did so, it seemed as if she thought she had done the first movement. But, his Kenbunshoku had been his peak, even moreso than his own Busoshoku, Bambina had had his guard up even before the fight had started, back when the soldier had alerted him. In a whisp, Bambina had surged above Anne's body, as she had dashed forward with a punch of her own, clothed in that ability of theirs. He had contended with Foxy and Tigey many times. Bambina didn't even look, as his right leg pushed downards, kicking the air itself and possibly Anne's very own body, yet, his foot didn't connect with her directly. Through the pressure of his kick, Bambina had used Geppo, sending a fierce shockwave off his foot. Upon impact, it would send Anne pushing against the dirt of the surface, while, Bambina himself would be sent even higher in the air. And if such, he would reposition himself to be looking at her once again, his aura still on hers, should any response happen. One instant he was there, the next... he was gone. A head-on attack was futile against someone who'd spent half of their lives on a battlefield where he placed his own life on the line. She had come and prepared the exact same mindset. With a simple leap, Bambina sprang into the air above her. As a mink, she had a basic understanding of nature and as such her surroundings. Minks were animals with fur, and as animals, they were sometimes forced to live in the wild and extreme forces of nature. Especially the case for Anne whose father, Kyubi, had thrown her into the most dangerous of forests in attempts to "toughen her up". In the past, she hated him for it. She wanted to be the one to take his life herself. But as time passed and she got older, she can't do anything but think back and thank the man. Reminiscing was something she'd have to put off until after her battle. Even then, she was too late. By the time she snapped back into reality, a powerful shockwave had been delivered to her back. Her body jerked, but she did not move an inch from her position. Upon instinct, her body, completely on its own, activated its Busoshoku Haki. She showed no signs of taking damage directly, but the impact was just short of being absorbed. While she managed to protect herself, she did not do the same for the ground which had caved in from the overwhelming impact of the shockwave. Anne fixed her view to the man above her, watching as he walked on the air. "This'll be fun." Bambina's cheeks puffed at the sight of Anne taking in his blow, lips curving into a smile. "Bahahaha! Great!" It just meant he would have to deal fiercer blows, and still not touch her as of yet, Minks' Electro was dangerous. "Rankyaku!!!" Bambina yelled all of a sudden, slashing his left leg through the air and provoking an air blade to travel towards Anne. Yet, he was not done, "Soru: Hazu!" In another yell, Bambina dashed through the air once again, that technique had been a combination of Soru and Geppo, the former which involved kicking ten times in an instant and the latter which involved kicking the air itself. Bambina had rebound through the place in instants, dodging everything, which was why, he never crashed against his own attack, nor did he against Anne's body. Instead, he had appeared behind her once again. Once there, Bambina sent a pulse through his whole body, preparing should Anne's electricity touch him, and pressed his right index finger forward, using Shigan. Through usage of Kami-e, allowing to further flexen his body and adapt it, Bambina made his finger even thinner, quickly increasing the proficiency of his finger shot. "Shigan: Kami!!!" Again, his movements were swift and carefully thought about before they were made. As mentioned, she'd trained to get a better grasp of the world around her. Even those attacks that weren't physical, could not truly find themselves being able to outwit Anne in direction alone. Just before it would make contact she ducked, dodging all possibilities of being hit. She stood straight up once again, ready for whatever was next. At one moment, he was on her left side, then the next the right. This happened a total of ten times, but even though she was part mink she still possesses human eyes. She herself wasn't aware of his ten-step movements, and honestly, she didn't try her best to even keep up. She stood there for a moment thinking about things unknown to Bambina. As she did, she could feel the breeze left behind the man's fast movement. Next, Bambina fired off his Shigan, with an additional ability, unlike anything Anne had seen before. Without moving, she took his attack head on finding her left shoulder pierced by a powerful force on the same scale of a bullet being fired from a pistol. Her shoulder began to leak blood, yet she remained standing tall absorbing the pain as if it were nothing. "Damned Marines are lackin'..." She stated, reaching to her wounded shoulder gripping it with all of her might. "I see it now.. tryin' to stay away from me won't work." Both her face and body were filled with sudden rage. "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A HELL OF A TIME WITH ME IF YOU THINK THAT'S HOW I WORK!" With her left fist, she cocked back thrusting forward shortly not even aiming for Bambina. Just the area out in front of her. Suddenly an explosion occured engulfing the area around both herself and Bambina. With a grin, Bambina snarled, one eyebrow cocked up. "And 'ere I thought y'd have dodged't," He mused, the explosion provoked by Anne would have been stronger... if she had dodged his special Shigan. Indeed, through the usage of his Kami-e, Bambina was capable of redirecting and concentrating any power that he had pressed forth. And that was what had happened with his latest technique. "I dunno' how ye' work... yet," Instead of Anne continuing her attack, as stated, she would find that the pain would travel past her shoulder and into its backside, as the firing pressure pierced through it and ended up on the other side. It had been much more than just a pistol shot. Should Anne indeed be staggered by the after-effect of that attack, Bambina proceeded with his onslaught, moving his legs and hips through the rubble which had erupted with Anne's punch. He now needed to incapacitate her, and prepare for whatever defense she would use... she had Electro, after all. His other hand stretched forward, prepared for another attack, "Shigan: Maki!!" With a yell and veins popping, Bambina sliced the air before Anne's legs, delivering a blue slash from his finger, which soared towards their target. A combination of Shigan and its piercing power, along Rankyaku and its slicing power. True, she'd previously taken quite the heavy blow from Bambina before, yet she seemed to not stand down, not even a little. In fact, the attack only seemed to feed her chaotic needs as she had gotten even more excited than before. She rolled her shoulders and her bones began to crack, shrugging the attack off as if it were nothing... but was it really nothing? Bending just a bit, she leaped high into the air using her powerful Mink legs to do so. By jumping into the air she was able to both dodge his attack and capture the "high ground". She fixed her fingers in the same way Bambina did to launch off his Shigan. That finger became shrouded in electricity courtesy of her electro ability. "Raigan..." She mumbled, shot off two bullets of electricity that were aimed straight for Bambina. Never had she used such a technique before and it was closely related to the techniques Bambina displayed before, signifying she'd just created this technique within this battle. Even then it was not to be underestimated, as Bambina would see whether he dodged or took one head on. Bambina deemed Anne to be quite a good dancer, so far, she was playing along just as nicely as she could. Minks truly were the best fighters. As she dodged his initial attack, Bambina continued and finished it, instead, sending off several small blades throughout the air, as they travelled and curved up, aiming for Anne, who had attacked on her own. A grin crept into his face at her usage of Electro, just their greatest asset, after the Sulong Form, that was. Foxpack and Mengis had shown him much, frisky Marines they were. Flexing his muscles and entering a certain stance, Bambina received the two lightning attacks, but, as soon as they were to shock him, he dashed across the place. The lightning circulated through his being, as if it really wanted to get on to do its job. However, with the expert use of his Life Return, Bambina was managing to not only stimulate himself with a small portion of it, but also, disperse it within his body. Reaching the water, Bambina sent the lightning to his feet, and then kicked just the sore surface of the water, transmitting the electricity to it, due to its conductivity. As he had kicked the water below him, Bambina had also pushed the air around him, effectively using Geppo to rocket himself towards Anne. "I know that damned technique!" Anne shouted, as loud as she had always been. Just as she'd finished, Bambina had already lunged himself at her for a follow-up, but she had no idea what move he would make next. He seemed to be quite the tactician, being able to take her very own attack and use it against her. She wasn't specifically stuck, but she did hit a bit of a barrier as far as the next move she should make. Instead, she closed her eyes, stood firm, and tighten every muscle in her thighs. She moved not once inch and instead remained still. To Bambina and the watchers on the sidelines, she was an open target. A wreckless move.. or so it appeared. "Hmmmm!" Bambina smiled wide, noticing just how odd Anne sustained herself. For a person as experienced as him, that was no simple stance, she was planning something, or so he guessed. Even so, Bambina was still flying towards her, "BAHAHAHAHA!!" However, instead of simply doing so, he kicked the air beside himself and began to rapidly rotate, forming a small hurricane that clouded his figure. However, what he did next was completely against what he had intended earlier. With another breath, Bambina used all of the built-up rotation and speed, firing a spiral Rankyaku towards Anne. Due to the force put into it, Bambina stopped spinning himself and stood in mid-air. Bambina liked to think he was just a crazy old man, "GOTCHA'," And then, his kenbunshoku flared, just in case she had anything hidden. Wynn vs The White Flash Date had already been confidentially placed on the dock, following her attack on Eldric. With slow steps, she slowly made her way towards Godukera with her finger in her mouth. She had a look of disappointment and disgust on her face but continued to keep her eyes on the man. "That's no fair, sis! You stuck me with the creepy-looking guy again!" She pouted, nearly tearing up in her eye. "Now that I look at them, they are all... creepy-looking! Eww!!!" She wailed like a fifteen-year-old fangirl, distraught that she couldn't see her favorite boy band live in performance. She pointed her thumb downwards, "This is terrible, ugh!" She pouted yet again. "It seems like the only way I can get you out of my way..." She paused, changing her entire expression into something more serious. Something that mimicked her captain, the same way she pierced into Eldric's eyes after he confirmed his acts of betrayal. "Is with you under my boot, begging for mercy." Holding her fingers as though they were guns, beams of light fired from them, four in total two from both sides all headed for Godukera. "You're pathetic." Godukera spoke, before immediately activating his busoshoku haki, coating his body in it. Through his body the new electricity that was birthed was filled with his haki, his cloak and blade becoming black. In an instant he disappeared from view. In almost no time he once again appeared behind her, he had made a clean slash with his blade directly through the path between his previous position and his current one. A path with Date, directly in the middle of it. "I don't wish to hear you prattle on so insignificantly. He then activated his kenbunshoku haki, using it to keep an eye on her as he made his next move. "Arc System." He stated as he surged with even more electricity, creating another layer of electrical armor around him. This layer though seemed to be a bubble like shield, surrounding his original armor. Godukera was not taking any chances, nor involving himself in the petty conversation of battle. He was here to dispense justice, not yuck it up with the enemy while they fought it out. Date's body began to glow and she disappeared from her current position, completely avoiding all forms of damage from the man's last attack. Her body reappeared on top of the same building she'd sent Eldric crashing into earlier. Though rather than standing, she'd been sitting at the edge of the roof allowing her feet to dangle over to the side. "You wanna know the best way to not hear someone?" She asked, placing her hands on her ears. "You plug 'em up!" She shouted, referring to the fact she'd been tapping her own ears. "Haki this," She stated, vanishing from the roof she'd been sitting on to an area on the ground not to far from Godukera. "Haki that." The woman finished, disappearing and reappearing back at her previous location. "I want to see your other abilities!" "Alternatively you could just remove their ability to speak." Godukera replied as he turned to stare at the woman. The electricity still crackling around him, surrounding him in a dark aura. Electricity crackled as he emitted even more. A massive amount of electric orbs appeared in the sky around him, covering quite a large area. Another larger orb flew high above the rest. "Thunder Chaser." Godukera spoke as beams of electricity shot from both him and the orbs, all homing in on Date. The beams would chase her down should she flee from them. He watched the whole time, observing her movements. It was only a matter of time. Date was forced to lift her brow after watching as the man prepared his next attack. A ton of orbs flew into the atmosphere above his person and one higher than the rest. She took note of this one specifically, noticing its role was much more prominent than the rest. Was it stronger? Whatever the case may be, she left decided not to dwaddle on the thought too much. Once each of the orbs got into place bolts of electricity shot at her from both himself and the many orbs around. Like before, she changed herself into the properties of her devil fruit to the next roof only to find she'd been followed by them. "Oh?" She thought to herself, changing locations to the main street of the island using her powers yet again. After fully returning to her physical state, her body began to glow. "Light Ray Stampede!" She shouted, with an equal amount of beams of light shooting off of her body to colliding with the electricity canceling them out. She shot off even more from her body to attack Godukera and his army of orbs. Godukera did not move but the many spheres that floated around him did. Almost on instinct they turned and began releasing a mass of electrical blasts, every one of them hitting a beam of light, canceling it out. It was a precise, blast for blast and beam for beam, there were no outliers. As the sky sparkled from their clash Godukera stood still, leering at Date. It was then that the orb that the large orb that floated far above him finally turned black. The crackling black electric orb then split open and from all sides released a pulse of black electricity that traveled through the air casually. I moved around objects as it went, damaging nothing and simply floating through and around them. The ground, the sky, the sea, the whole island was touched by this sonar-like pulse before it dissipated. "Ewwww," She placed her hand over her head in a dramatic way as if she were about to faint. "Don't look at me with those tasteless eyes you old dust stick." Date began to levitate off of the ground and her bottom half changed into the properties of her devil fruit. She held her hand up aimed for the sky above and it shined a bright white light. A barrage of white beams shot into the air making their way up past the clouds where they'd no longer be in sight. They rested there as Date let out a sigh. Amaterasu vs Seventh Path Amaka jumped down from the ship finally able to look Eldric in his eyes, after the previous conversation. Eldric store he down, and gave off a slight chuckle. "Storming in here, is suicidal, Amaka." Eldric then took up his previous fighting stance. He clenched his fists and his muscles began to show themselves and tightened up. "Your voice is something that should cease. I'll silence you, here for not only myself but Hoshiko as well." Suddenly, golden flames shrouded Amaka's body, wrapping around her in the form of a cloak. Eldric's forehead began to drip sweat. In just seconds his clothes became drenched in the sweat of his body. Her flames spread out, catching hold of the buildings, the objects around, and more surprising the sea itself. He lifted his hand and wiped his forehead using the back of it. Even though he wiped the sweat his pores instantly spat up more. "This sensation I'm feeling... Haki born to only the conquerors? It can't be.. It's filled with malice yet, I somehow feel protected." He thought to himself, then stretching his arms out as though he had been preparing for battle. Overwhelming heat born from the sun, capable of even lighting the sea on fire. The mythical zoan, Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Amaterasu. I admit I'm hesitant on what to do right no-" His words were cut short after Amaka appeared in front of him, with her hand clawing Eldric's face lifting him, then slamming him into the ground. "Eldric, our time for talking has long passed." She held her free hand up and her golden flames formed into a very thin spear which she grabbed and aimed at Eldric's neck. Aiming it for the center of his neck, she thrust forward intending to impale the man to destroying his breathing function. At that very moment, almost upon instinct, Eldric's body nearly flattened as it slipped from under Amaka's grasp causing her to stop nothing but the ground below, setting it ablaze. He appeared a distance away now back in his normal form. "Why so violent, Amaka? You make it seem as though I've hurt Hoshiko. She hasn't done nearly as many things you have, sweet Amaterasu." Eldric stood straight up and placed his hand over his mouth. "I can now see you didn't come here to talk." Eldric took up his fight stance again. As he did, his muscles amplified greatly courtesy of his . In the next breath, Eldric appeared next to Amaka. His muscles were still amplified and his fist clenched and cocked back. He exhaled quickly and threw his punch to Amaka's gut, hurling her towards a building on the opposing side of their battle. As she hit the wall of the building it began to collapse on top of her. Eldric kept his sights on where she'd been thrown and took another deep breath assuming his fighting stance yet again. "Damn..." Amaka thought to herself while buried in the piled of rubble from the building. Her clothes were a bit torn here and there, but right now wasn't the time to be worried about something like that. Her golden flames erupted the rubble that buried her and near instantly they were incinerated. She slowly stood to her feet cracking her neck in the process with her flames still ablaze in the background. "To most, that was a single punch from you. That heavy breath and the wounds the three wounds to my stomach say otherwise." On her abdomen, Amaka had three bruises one at the top and two towards the bottom, which if connected by lines would make a triangle. "Fast Fist Kenpo, first time I've had to witness it first hand. But you've defeated a handful of members of my crew with it." Eldric's body began to produce steam and he started to breathe heavy. "It's been a while since I've had to use it in actual combat, I didn't think your body would be coated with a layer of those flames. My choice of using Fast Fist Kenpo was the correct one." Eldric maintained his stance while keeping his sights on the woman before him. "Even then, your Kenbusoshoku Haki is on a level of its own. To think you'd be able to detect me after using Soru and move back a great enough distance to avoiding having your organs hit... It's scary." "Then I'll ask again, release Hoshiko per terms of our agreement." "I don't know how many ways you want me to say this, Amaka... but my answer will remain at a no." "I thought you'd be persistent in this. Hatch 2, release." The front of Amaka's ship lifted up, revealing a hidden compartment. A cart shot from inside of the hidden space and stopped right next to Amaka with two people sitting inside of it, their faces were hidden by a black worn over it. The man before her began to chuckle, "I've heard that Benjamin could make some good ships. But full flexibility of a ship is beyond a seaman's imagination." Amaka held her hand up again and her flames violently erupted to her left side, opposite of where the cart was. Fixing her head to look up at the sky, her expressionless face became filled with an intimidating frown. "I'll ask you again," "Amaka, listen, I don't think you understand the situation you are in. You storm in the G5 Base with all these "accolades" under your belt and you think I'm going to just GIVE YOU, one of your accomplice back. Or would you like a reminder." Eldric lifted one of his fingers up, "Number one, you destroyed the Marine base on Frawuss and stripped the island clean of its Gold Mine. Burned down an entire town and left a note that read 'Trafficking children is sick and this entire town has been burnt because it was being allowed', as if this is some sort of game. You even took over four government controlled islands, killing two Commodore ranked officers and all their underlings. That's not to mention forcing the Kuja to submit and claiming Amazon Lily as your own. Rack that on top of the crimes your crewmates have committed and you have a wealthy bounty on your head for a first-year Pirate." He took a pause. "You even interfered with a Marine Devil Fruit trade, each a logia fruit that you stole and fed to your top four commanders. Your epithet Problem Child fits you much better than Amaterasu-" Eldric found himself cut off at the slight movements made by Amaka. She reached for the two black bags covering the two unidentified individuals' heads and removed it, revealing their faces; two elderly people one a man and the other a woman. "As I was saying, release Hoshiko per terms of our agreement." Eldric's eyes widened beyond natural limits, but he somehow managed to maintain his composure. "H-how... how'd.." Eldric stumbled over his words, trying to keep his composure solid but he couldn't. "You fiend, you lay a finger on either one of-" All in a single motion, near instantly, Amaka reached into her flames, drew her sword. Swiftly, she reached for the elderly man's head gripping onto his hair and cutting across his neck, slicing clean throwing it, holding onto his head by his hair. She threw his head to the ground in front of Eldric, where the deceased man's eyes were open staring right at Eldric. The elderly woman burst into tear, as she kicked around in the cart. "ELDRIC, SON, PLEASE GIVE HER WHATEVER IT IS SHE'S ASKING FOR! WAKE UP! SHE JUST KILLED YOUR FUCKIN' FATHER FOR CRYING OUTLOUD. A-A-ND.." The woman was nervous, tears rolling down her cheeks some even flowing into her mouth. "SHE EVEN KILLED THE KING OF YGGDRASIL!" Eldric, already in a daze, remained standing still. It was possible he'd been traumatized from watching his father be beheaded right in front of his eyes. "The king too?" He mumbled, tears continuing to roll. He couldn't help but the to think back to before he'd joined the Marines when he still resided in Yggdrasil along with his parents. King Drasil was a family friend and sometimes could be considered the second father to Eldric. "It's okay ma. Be patient, I'll save you." He finally spoke, as he gripped his fist. "Listen here, Amaka. After I put you down, everyone behind you will be next. And I'll make sure those triplet brothers of yours, Buster D. August and Buster D. Auburn, die very slow. I'll make sure they both are on their knees, begging for my forgiveness, trying his best to redeem his little sister." Amaka was unmoved by Eldric's threats and instead pulled on the elderly woman's hair forcing her to lean her head back. Cautiously holding her swords edge down so that she didn't cut her by accident, woman forcefully opened the woman's mouth and gripped a hold of her tongue extending it so that it could be seen out of the mouth. Eldric's mother shook her head frantically, squirming to get from the madwoman's grasp, but she was well past her prime. Amaka was much stronger than her and managed to grip her head firmly holding her in place. Holding her index finger up the tip of it create a small golden fireball. Without hesitation, Amaka touched the tip of the woman's tongue and the flames instantly engulfed the end portions of her tongue. She burst out into screams that could be heard across the island, the people trying their best to figure out what was going on. "See Eldric, big difference between myself and the rest of the world. Threats aren't my forte, I'd rather do it than speak about it. This'll be my last time and I'll ask nicely, please release Hoshiko." Eldric hesitated for a moment as everything crossed his mind, but everything was shrouded by the cries of his mother. One side of him was telling him to release Hoshiko so that his mother could be spared. While the other told him, he was a Marine and he must carry out his duties regardless of any obstacle. Emotionally, he was a wreck... but he could not show any sign of weakness to his opponent. Especially not in front of Amaka, who'd seemed to have trump cards ready and on standby. "Prior to your emergence as a Pirate, I'd heard tales of the power of you and your brothers." Eldric spoke softly, and Amaka released her hold of his mother's hair and the flames on her tongue disappeared. "I remember reading that paper: Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi... Real!? There was a depiction of the three deities. Months later, at Hingy Island, a group of Pirates attacked the citizens. Amaterasu and Susanoo appeared and saved the citizens. You three were literally heralded as gods and saviors because of your devil fruit abilities; yours the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Amaterasu, Auburn's the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tsukuyomi, and lastly August's the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Susanoo." "You three literally saved lives... and now look at you. We haven't heard from August or Auburn in years, and the beauty that is Amaka, has more blood on her hands than any Marine." Eldric's tone was firm by his mind was emotional, each word he spoke was true and he made sure it meant something. Amaka lifted Eldric's mother to her feet, lifting her from the bottom of the cart with her raw strength alone and onto the soil of the earth. With her sword, she cut the ropes tieing the woman's feet and wrist and pushed her towards Eldric. "Did my story touch you, Amaka?" He asked, grabbing his mother and holding her firmly into his arms. "No. But I am no cold-hearted killer that you think I am... You will learn, Eldric." She pulled her blade to her side and it erupted into flames. "I have decided that the only way to get Hoshiko will be to take you down. So prepare yourself, Eldric. The prelude to our battle has just ended." He chuckled as he listened to the woman's words while watching the blade erupt into flames. "That blade, it's a Totsuka Blade. Kagutsuchi, a fine blade." Eldric wrapped his mother behind him as a Marine soldier rushed over to secure her. "I'll mourn my old man later. For now, we fight." Amaka leaped back a great distance and held the end of her blade up to the sky. She took a deep breath, one deep enough to just slightly alter the winds around herself. A light purple liquid began to ooze from her body, surrounding it like a cloak and increasing in size rapidly. The Marine soldiers around all locked their eyes onto Amaka, who's liquid ooze had begun growing so much it'd lift her off of the ground the ground and slowly began to take on a shape. "Is this..." One of the Marines had to ask, gazing up above at her. Even Edlric had to stand in a daze for a minute, but since he'd been hot on her tail for all those months he seemed to have more of an idea of what she'd been doing. It wasn't long before the liquid had crew at least ten times her own size and could have stood face to face with that of any blessed giant. Slowly it began to mold into a female skeletal spirit being, mimicking Amaka as much as it could even molding a set of a breast as well. It shaped hair, two legs, form arms, and even ahead which Amaka had been station into. She dwarfed the Marines under her as they looked like ants in her current position. "I told you, I am no cold-blooded killer Eldric." She spoke, as the spiritual armor created a sword in its hand of Amaka's own sun-like flames. "Every Marine I encounter asks me the same question of how'd I grow my forces so strong in such a short period of time..." Again, the Marine soldiers around were all in awe, a mere woman had just become a giant in a matter of seconds through an ability they had no clue on. Some trembled in fear at just the sight without her even needing to make a move. It was as if she had the ability to also instill fear into her opponents, another trait that made her quite fearsome on the seas. "Currently, there are only two people who have master this ability. Kurama the Fleet Admiral and the creator of this technique; Busoshoku: Kaito. And Amaka, she who'd seen the technique once and took it to an exceptionally different level, or so Marines have reported." Eldric knew what she'd been doing, yet he'd never witnessed before this was his first time as well. He was known for his strong will and even now he still hesitated in movements and speech. "Well, today I give you an answer." She continued on from her earlier open statement. "These women of my crew refer to me as their Queen, that is the position I hold in the crew, but each member knows I have the qualities well beyond a Queen, some that are King-like. I created opportunities for these women like a god, I worked like a slave with them to get stronger, and command them like a king! But above all else, I am a king because I know how to rule myself!" Category:Dragon Lord Erin Category:DamonDraco Category:Role-Plays